


Weasley's Jersey, Potter's Man

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Harry Potter, Light Angst, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Harry forgot to give Draco his jersey to wear the day of the game and Draco doesn't own anything Gryffindor related. Ron saves the day. Not really.





	Weasley's Jersey, Potter's Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot that's been floating in my head.

*8th year*

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, love?" Draco looks up from his textbook to see his boyfriend walking towards him.

"Why the hell does your back say 'Weasley'?" Harry asked, arms crossed. Draco looked to his best friends.

"One of you, please inform Potter that he needs to recheck his reading ability before yelling at me," Draco said, pouting ever so slightly. Blaise leaned back in his chair to look at the name on the Quidditch jersey Draco had on.

"He's right, Draco. It clearly says 'Weasley'," he looked at the front of it and punched Draco's arm, "you idiot, Harry is number 7. You're wearing 6."

"Why the fuck do you have Ginny's jersey on? You're my boyfriend. You're gay," Harry said, his voice raising with every word. The noise in the Great Hall was slowly going down.

"I swear, Harry. Ron gave it to me when he saw me not wearing yours. Maybe he didn't look or he didn't think either of us would notice. I should have."

"Why weren't you wearing my jersey?" Harry's voice softened, relaying his pain. Draco grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down.

"You never gave it to me, love." 

"I didn't? I could have sworn..."

"Harry, you know Draco wouldn't be wearing a Weasley, or female, jersey if he had yours," Hermione piped up. Ron looked up from across the table. Harry nonnded, knowing Hermione was right.

"Look, 'Mione, even with Malfoy wearing someone else's jersey, Harry still thinks he can trust him," Ron whispered.

"Ronald, you gave it to him. Harry obviously loves Draco and you need to just let it go. Now, apologize to Harry,  **and Draco** , for attempting to ruin their relationship." Hermione's voice was commanding. Ron groaned.

"Harry, I'm sorry that I gave Malfoy the wrong jersey," he received a kick to his shin. "Malfoy, I apologize."

"Why did you do it? Were you trying to get Harry to leave me? What have I ever done to you?" Draco was genuinely hurt, though he hid it well, coming off as annoyed instead. Harry set a hand on Draco's arm and waited for his boyfriend to visibly relax.

"How about we all talk later, yeah?"

"Fine," Ron mumbled. Draco stood silently and walked out of the Great Hall, Harry trailing behind.

"What was he going to say?"

"It isn't a big deal, Dray."

"The hell it isn't. Your best friend hates me, Harry." Draco stopped walking and faced Harry. "How is anyone else supposed to accept me being with you if he can't?"

"I don't give a single shit what anyone thinks about us other than Molly and Narcissa. They both support us and that's all we need."

"You're right. I shouldn't care about a Weasley opinion so much anyway. Other than Molly."

"Now that you've gotten over your drama queen moment, let's go get you into the right jersey before the game." The boys walked together to the 8th Year dorms, dropping Ginny's jersey in Gryffindor on the way.

At the game that night, Draco and Blaise sat in the Gryffindor stands cheering them on against Hufflepuff. Blaise had even managed to snag a red and gold scarf from a 5th year. When Harry caught the snitch, Draco was one of the first people on the pitch to congratulate him. "Good job, love." He whispered when Harry had finally broken through the crowd of girls that always managed to beat Draco to him.

"I couldn't have done it without my good luck charm." The boys shared a short kiss before Harry got whisked away by the team.

"Good luck charm? If you had told me you're the reason we never lose I would have given you his jersey no problem," Ron said, lagging behind the rest of the team.

"Oh it isn't just me. It's Hermione as well. Just think how much worse you and Harry would play without the promise of sex after every win." Draco got promptly slapped on the arm by Hermione, but he knew he was right. Ron blushed and ran off. Hermione and Draco linked arms and walked to the side of the pitch. Draco conjured a bench so they could sit together and wait for their boyfriends.


End file.
